


out on your own

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [7]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Poison don't exactly have a good relationship.  It's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out on your own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/gifts), [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/gifts).



> Written for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Solarbaby614's prompt of _Party/Gerard. The first time that Party meets Mikey he doesn't know what it's Gerard's brother, he's just some guy that Gerard hangs all over._
> 
> _But he's not jealous._
> 
> _He's not._
> 
> _Really._
> 
>  
> 
> Quick lookover by Andeincascade
> 
> Title from _The Sharpest Lives_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Dedicated to x_dark_siren_x because she's been having a rough time of things lately. *hugs her tight*
> 
> Ebook available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494519).

Mikey and Poison don't exactly have a good relationship. It's complicated.

* * *

The first time Poison saw Mikey was at a filthy bar down-Zone, draped over Gerard like a gangly groupie. It was long before Gerard had gotten sober, and Gerard and his friend were throwing back shots of cheap alk like it was water. Poison watched from the shadows as the kid ducked close and whispered into Gerard's ear.

Poison ignored the burn in his stomach and shrugged to himself. It didn't matter.

But the air in the bar pressed close and he couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything past the way the kid leaned against Gerard, in his space, _touching_ him.

Poison left before he did something he'd regret.

* * *

When he'd found out who the kid was, he laughed at his own ridiculousness.

* * *

Poison's not expecting it when he gets slammed up against the wall.

"What the fuck—" He struggles, because he just fucking got mugged last week and he's not in the _mood_. His assailant is taller but skinnier so it just takes a little bit of leverage and a twist and—"Oh." Poison stares at Gerard's little brother. 

"Stay away from him." Mikey lifts his chin, defiant.

Poison's never been one to do what he's told. "Or what, shiny?" He can't keep the mocking grin off of his face. "Whatcha gonna do if I don't stay away from him?"

For a brief moment, Mikey wavers, suddenly looking like the young kid he is. Poison blinks, and he's back to being the scrawny, scrappy guy who just tried to jump Poison in a deserted alley. Not smart, maybe, but ballsy. Poison has to admire that.

* * *

"He head-butted you?"

Poison can tell that Ghoul is barely holding back his laughter, biting at his lip to keep it locked away.

"Fuck you—ow, you motherfucker." Poison jerks his head away from Ghoul's probing hands.

"Yeah, it's broken. Hold still, you big baby—"

"Fuck fuck _fuck_ ," Poison curses as Ghoul steadily pushes his nose into alignment again.

"There. Back to your normal, gorgeous self." Tilting his head, Ghoul looks Poison over. "You're gonna have a set of _awesome_ black eyes." He grins and pulls Poison to his feet. "Let's tuck you into bed for a nap, yeah?" Ghoul grabs a chemipak and herds Poison toward the bedroom, ignoring his grumbling.

It takes some coaxing, but Ghoul finally gets Poison to lie down. He pops the 'pak and gives it a minute to start cooling before draping it carefully across the bridge of Poison's nose. "You want some pain meds?" 

"No," Poison says, and he grimaces at the nasal sound of his voice. "I sound so stupid."

"Well, yeah." Ghoul giggles. "But I still love you, motorbaby."

"Fuck off."

The bed shifts as Ghoul leans close, dropping a smacking kiss on Poison's forehead. "Sleep," Ghoul says, leaving Poison alone with his wounded dignity.

"Fucker," he mumbles back.

* * *

The next time he hooks up with Gerard, he _has_ to mention it.

"Your little brother is one tough motherfucker."

Gerard looks at him suspiciously from where he's examining the scars on Poison's belly. "What?"

Poison traces a finger down the slope of his nose, feeling the lingering tenderness. "He's very protective of you."

After a moment, Gerard grins and Poison can't look away. "Yeah, he is," and Poison can hear a wealth of emotion in those words, a fierce sense of pride and kinship that he can't even relate to. His Killjoys are his family, but it's a family of choice, not a family tied together by blood and genetics.

He shrugs the thoughts away and pushes Gerard's hand down low, where Poison's hard and hot for him. Life's too unpredictable and he doesn't know when they'll hook up again; he's not one to waste an opportunity to fuck with talk about his _feelings_. "C'mon, baby, jerk me off."

Gerard's grin turns predatory and Poison's answering smile is sharp enough to cut.

* * *

Poison creeps in and watches his crew sleep, Kobra and Ghoul lying back to back, Jet cuddling Ghoul and keeping him warm, protective even in unconsciousness. He listens to their breathing, soft and rhythmic, quiet. He tilts his head and can _almost_ hear their heartbeats.

It's enough.

They might not be bound by blood, but they're still family. That's all that matters.

-fin-


End file.
